Bonding in the boss' office
by Fan of Fiction 96
Summary: Short...ish smut story, James and Logan are in a argument; when Gustavo gets fed up and locks them in his office, to get them to 'bond' but things go a bit better than expected. DOMINANT LOGAN!


**Bonding in the boss' office**

**Summary:**** Short...ish smut story, James and Logan are in a argument; when Gustavo gets fed up and locks them in his office, to get them to 'bond' but things go a bit better than expected. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the boys or the show, even though I really want to, and I also do not own anything else you could recognise. I only own my stories and ideas. **

"Where's my lucky comb? Has anyone seen my lucky comb?" James frustrated as he's rushing trying to eat, get dressed and find his comb all at the same time. "Checked you pocket?" Logan asked in a high-handedly manner. "Oh yeah because im that stupid! It's not going to be in my..." tapping his pocket trying to prove his point but realising that it is in fact there. "Found it didn't you?" a smirked grin appearing on the smart boy's face. "It's not fucking funny... I...I must have put it there earlier..." "Yeah I know, because I saw you put it there _about_ half an hour ago." "What so you waited that long to tell me, when you know im in a fucking rush you prick!" Mama Knight immediately dragged Katie out of the apartment before the girl is exposed to anymore bad language; but making sure she shot both boys a disappointed glare before she closed the door.

"Yeah well, _im_ trying to do my fucking _homework, _before school later, and don't call me a prick, when you're the stuck up, self centred dumbass!" Logan now standing up from his seat, as Carlos and Kendall quietly sat at the other end, trying not to get caught up in this. "Oh that's rich coming from you sleazy nerd!" "Wow...Low...Bro" Carlos criticized before returning back to his breakfast. "Well at least im smart enough to actually accomplish anything with my life!" "**ENOUGH**" Kendall now joining the other two in standing. "What is wrong with you two? You've been acting like this for _three weeks_, what happened?" "Nothing!" they both declared, as they returned back to what they were previously doing before the argument, leaving Kendall in disbelief whilst Carlos rather nosily continued to eat.

**Later on in the studio:**

"Dogs...booth...now!" Once they where all in the sound booth Gustavo continued, "Right James, Logan your going to be harmonizing for the next part whilst Kendall sings lead and Carlos sings backing". "Uhh do I have to harmonize with _James_?" "Yeah well it's not like I wanna do it with _you_ either" At this point Kendall is getting pissed of with the pair. "Cant you two just pack it in? Do you even see what its doing to Carlos?" who by the way is finding his right foot kicking the ground more interesting.

Once the leader gained the pairs' attention he continued. "You _probably_ haven't notice that he's been depressed since you two started this? I mean you know how sensitive he is! And seeing two of his 'so called' best friends fighting is really getting to him! I bet you also haven't noticed that he hasn't been speaking much and that he hasn't worn his fucking helmet in two weeks!" a single tear streamed down Carlos' cheek as Kendall stepped toward the Latino for a comforting hug. The other band members now looking ashamed with themselves stepped close to apologise to their smaller friend, when Kendall stopped them. "Don't even..." shooting them a discouraging look as Carlos began to sob.

"That's it, James, Logan follow me...**now**!" demanded, leading them into his office. "Right, you dogs are not coming out until you make up or **just learn to be together**" Kendall now standing behind Gustavo before he shuts the door, "Common remember when you use to be best friends? Or at least just make up for Carlos' sake, im kind worried about him..." pointing at them in the process of continuing "...And I know you are too." Just as that was said, the door was shut and locked, leaving the two in silence. "**Start bonding!**" Gustavo yelled through the wood as him and Kendall retreated back to Carlos in the studio.

**A very awkward ****ten minuets later:**

"We need to talk about what happened" the smart one suggested, breaking the silence. "**No **we're not supposed to talk about it remember? We agreed" "Hay those where your words not mine and talking about it is the best thing to do" "Oh yeah, that's right Mr. Logic always knows what's best." James now slumped on Gustavo's chair with his legs resting on the desk, as Logan still sat at the front of the desk now facing away from James.

"Look, we need to face what happened" "what happened? What happened, we fucking _kissed_ that's what happened" James blurted out, trying to keep the words as quiet as possible. "Ok look Logan..." the tall boy started up again. "We where just really tired, we didn't know what we where doing..." "Yeah just think of excuses to get out of it, look I know that it wasn't just any kiss, it had too much... it...it was real and don't even _try_ to deny it!" James leant forward as Logan finished "You trying to tell me you don't regret it?" "What and you do?" Logan softly replied as he turned his head slightly back round at James.

The smart boy stood up and started to pace the office, before turning back to James and confessing "I don't regret it ok? It was one of the best kisses of my life...James...look I know you feel the same way..." "What?, no im not gay...I mean I know that I affect most dudes the same way I affect girls..." rising up and walking to the far wall yet turning back round to continue. "...But im not...just try to understand logie..." "See why would you call me Logie then?" James dumbfounded as he tries to think of a way out of this, "See...I know you want it, want me..." James still stood speechless as he bite his bottom lip; causing Logan to smirk and wander towards him.

Logan now, standing directly in front of a uneasy James, he leans in so that he is completely resting against the taller boy's perfectly toned torso, and steps up on his tiptoes; both of the guys eyes flutter as Logan he places a gentle kiss. "Im not gay..." "Not buying it" "...well im not" "still not convinced" They took in turns to speak between each soft slow kisses, before Logan palmed James' hard cock over his jeans as they both then simultaneously opened their eyes again.

"Yeah _really_ not convinced..." he huskily whispers into the taller boy's ear. "Ok" James simply replied as he picked Logan up by the waist, and with said boys legs now wrapped round James' thighs. He staggers back to the desk and plopped Logan down on the side; making a mess of the desk as he rushed to undo's Logan's belt and pulls down the sorter boys jeans to his ankles. "No, _you_, pants off, bend over...now." Logan ordered; James now overwhelmed, he'd never been out dominated by anyone before, but he kind of liked it, so he most certainly did as he was told.

James let Logan off the desk, as he began to unfasten his belt, the smaller boy got impatient and yanked his friends shirt off, revealing his tanned abs. Logan immediately got exited and grasped his length and pumped away as he watched James' attention go back to his zipper, every second or so though, glancing up to observe Logan. Once James had his jeans and boxers down to his knees, he places his hands on the right hand side of the desk and bent over it just as he was told. Logan felt a warm shiver through out his body pulsing from the base of his stomach after seeing James' naked body for the first time in this sense. He could have cum right then and there, as dirty thoughts shot through his mind about what he wanted to do to James, and what he wanted in return. James bracing himself for what was about to happen, he felt a warm hand run up the left side of his back, outlining the curves effectively, moving up into the groove between James' shoulder blades Logan began to lace his fingers up into the pretty boys hair and roughly tugging before moving his hand back down to gripping onto the boys left shoulder. With his right hand, Logan snaked it round the taller boy's waist and began to rub the sensitive area just under the bellybutton. He then slowly lead a trail of kisses down James' back starting from his neck and finishing at his right cheek, leaving a very noticeable bite mark and a drop of blood mingling down to the back of his knee.

Logan now lining himself up with James' entrance, not bothering to prepare the tall boy, slammed all of his seven inches in, causing James to fall onto his forearms, hands clutching his precious hair. "Holy fuck" he whimpered out as he couldn't help but to let a few tears of pain and pleasure escape. "That hurt baby?" Logan asked, staying still as he let his new lover, get used to being filled. "Yes...but kind of in a...great way..." "Good" Logan growled as he gripped tighter onto James' shoulder and stomach, he pulled back out, so that only the head remained, he smashed back in, hitting the pretty boy's prostrate on the first attempt. "Fuck Logan, hit there again...please... Logan please..." finding it hard to catch his breath "That's right...beg..." The smart one whispered back.

Hammering James' sweet spot repeatedly came with a reward, with every jap the tall boy yelped, moaned and cried out with enjoyment; and after what seemed like Hours of pleasure, James was at his peak, he knew that he would... "shit Logan, im gunna..." Cut off by Logan's half laugh, the smaller boy moved his right hand which was once holding the pretty boys stomach, and started to drive at James' painfully hard cock in time with his pounds. After a few more strikes... "Fuck, Logan...Lo...lo...Uhhaaa" James discharged, with ribbons of white flaring over Gustavo's paperwork and Logan's hand. Along with the tightening of James' walls around Logan's thick girth, the rapidly cooling liquid on his hand and the sensual sound of the taller boy's orgasm, Logan was thrown over the edge. As the shorter boy climaxed, he filled James to the brim whilst crying out in pleasure. "Well... think its safe to say our friendship s ruined..." Logan jokingly suggested after which both boys shared a gentle laugh.

Wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, Logan rested forward onto James' moist back. But before they could even react, the office door burst open, revealing Carlos whose face lit up at the sight of his friends no longer _arguing_, and a very shocked Kendall and Gustavo. The indecent teens, heads slowly rose as they remained in shock from being caught. "Urm...this is... uhh...b... bonding?" James stuttered out, his voice getting higher in pitch. "Looks more like you _just learnt be together_" Kendall laughed as he repeated what Gustavo had demanded earlier. tried to reframe from shouting in this situation but broke at the end of his sentence. "Just _please_, tell me that isn't what I think it is, **all over my Paperwork**!" James in return, looked down at his mess and replied "sorry?"

The manager just breathed heavily before turning round and slamming the door behind him as he stomped out, knowing that if he stayed there any longer he would explode. Almost jumping with excitement, Carlos chimed in "wow, James I wouldn't have thought you'd let anyone, yet alone _Logan_ out maculate ya?" James dropped his head in embarrassment soon to realise his member was still on show, so scampered to collect Gustavo's ruined paper to cover up his manhood; only provoking the two decent band members to laughter.

"So...you two done then?" Kendall awkwardly asked as soon as he'd finished laughing. "Yep" Logan smirked as he slowly pulled out of James, causing his lover to once again berried head in both hands as he whimpered out with the loss of Logan much desired dick. "Yeah coz that's really what Carlos and I wanted to hear from James!" Kendall sarcastically stated as he turned away from the sight of Logan pulling up James' jeans before his. "Well I think they'd make a cute couple!" Carlos proudly interjected with his head held high and a satisfied smile on his face knowing that his friends would be perfectly happy together.

**Wrote by Ellie, with helping ideas from friends...Please review****? And tell me what you think? xx **


End file.
